


Poli Sci Majors, Wedding Registries, and Coffee After Temple

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Do you still think St. Elmo's Fire is one of the most significant films of our generation?"





	Poli Sci Majors, Wedding Registries, and Coffee After Temple

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Are you as ready to go as I am?”

Toby asked the question as he leaned against the bar, nursing a whiskey and water. Nora looked at him and drank the last of her champagne.

“Probably more so. You didn’t spend your whole night gently pushing off the advances of the Ukrainian President.”

“I gotta tell you that bothered me a bit.”

“His wife didn’t seem to mind. That bothered me a bit.”

“You look really hot tonight sugar.”

Toby leaned closer when he said it. He did not want any partygoers or overeager members of the press to overhear him. Toby Ziegler’s feelings about Nora Masterson were well known. He had proposed marriage three weeks ago and though it had not gone as initially planned; they were now engaged to be married. She was dressed in a strapless Badgley Mischka dress, sky blue in color, with matching strappy heels. 

“I really just threw this together Tobes. Hand to God.”

“Well when I get you home I'm going to just throw it off.” He turned, putting his empty glass on the bar.

“Promises, promises.”

They walked out together as the party started to die down…it would be over in an hour or so. Halfway down the hall, holding hands but not quite, Nora turned when she heard her name. Squinting, she did not recognize the caller.

“What's up chuck?” the man asked.

“Oh my God.”

Letting go of Toby’s hand, she started to walk down the hall quickly. The man walked toward her and they met halfway.

“Hey snowflake.”

“Oh my God.” She threw her arms around him, squeezing. “I must be dreaming.”

“Nope. God, it is so good to hold you. I wanted to talk to you all night but things got busy fast. You're still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

Before Nora could respond, Toby cleared his throat. She looked at him.

“Oh my God, c’mere, c’mere. Toby Ziegler, White House Communications Director, this is Alexander Holden.”

Toby walked over to them, extending his hand.

“Hudson University poli sci major.” He replied.

“Once upon a time. Good to meet you Toby; I love your writing. Did you write the Notre Dame commencement speech?”

“I did.”

“Very impressive. I got the transcript on the University’s website.”

“What are you doing here?” Nora asked.

Toby was a bit uncomfortable with her still holding Alexander’s hand. He took a deep breath, trying to smile.

“I'm Deputy Chief of Staff for Ambassador Graves.”

“The US Ambassador to the Ukraine? How did you get there?”

“A long story; I don’t have time to tell you tonight. I only excused myself for a few moments.”

“We have to get together.” Nora said.

“Of course.” He pulled a card from his breast pocket. “I will only be in town for two weeks. Please call me.”

“Nothing will stop me. Give me another hug.”

Nora clung to him, and they shared a sweet, chaste kiss. Alexander stroked her face.

“You two have a good night.” He shook Toby’s hand again.

“You too Alex. Goodnight.”

Toby managed a feeble wave before he turned around and went back into the East Room.

“He is dreadfully attractive.” The Communications Director muttered.

“I haven’t seen him in twelve years and he still looks the same.” She turned to Toby. “How can someone be dreadfully attractive?”

“He's attractive and I feel dreadful. You didn’t tell him that we were engaged.”

“I hardly had time; I can hardly believe he was standing in front of me. Do you know how many times I've thought of him over the years?”

Toby did not want to think about that. He took Nora’s hand; kissed it.

“I believe we were on the way home so that I could remove that very beautiful dress and um…”

“What?” Nora asked, her eyes twinkling.

“I'm not telling you…I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“I love surprises.”

She took his hand and they left the building.

***

There was a lull in Nora’s Friday afternoon. She pulled the card from her purse and slowly dialed the number. Her hands were clammy, her heart beating fast. It had just been too long. She really could not believe she was about to call Alexander.

“Alexander Holden.”

“Nora Masterson.”

“Hey there. How are you?”

“Good. I hardly know what to say. Do you know how insane it was to see you last night? I want to know everything you are doing. The last time we were together you were getting ready to go to Penn.”

“I got my Masters and was recruited into the State Department. I spent the next four years under the tutelage of the master. Doug Pierce taught me everything.”

“You worked under Doug Pierce?”

“I did. Then I went to the American Embassy in the Ukraine to do intelligence and interpretation. When Preston Graves was named Ambassador, he handpicked me.”

“I am so proud of you Alex.”

“Talk about proud. My snowflake has the ear of the leader of the free world.”

“Sort of. I have the ear of Leo McGarry, who has the ear of the President of the United States.”

“You are still underestimating your power. I know you pretty well Nora, well I used to. You are in the inner sanctum. Brag, be proud.”

“It’s a dream come true.” Nora replied, unable to help herself.

“Toby Ziegler’s dream must have come true too. I noticed the engagement ring last night but just didn’t have enough time. When are you getting married?”

“We haven’t set a date yet. We just got engaged a few weeks ago…that is a doozy of a story.”

“I bet.” Alexander laughed. “Nora Madison has never done anything on a small scale.”

“Shut up.” She laughed too. “I do my best not to draw attention but it never seems to work. It just finds me and latches on.”

“Are we talking about trouble?”

“Attention! However, trouble can be that way too. I don’t know why.”

“Sure you don’t. I want to know everything you’ve been up to all these years.” He said. “It seems very sad that we were in such close proximity and never reunited. I feel a bit cheated; I've missed you and thought of you so much over the years.”

“Me too Alex. You’ve done so well. All that worrying you did and you landed on your feet.”

“I never had a doubt.” He replied.

“Are you kidding me? You doubted all the time.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“OK, I had some doubts but I fell in love with the way you comforted me, so…”

“You dog.”

They were laughing again.

“Do you think we can get together on Sunday?” he asked. “My wife is returning to town tomorrow afternoon.”

“How long have you been married?” Nora asked.

“Almost three years. I can't wait for her to meet my snowflake.”

“Then I’ll bring Toby, which is good because I'm sure he will want to be there.”

“Is he the jealous type?”

“A little bit; probably no more than the average man. He still wonders what I see in him and with the reemergence of my first love he definitely wants to be in the room when you are.”

“Understandable. So Sunday?”

“Definitely. Where?”

“What is your favorite place?”

“I love DC Coast. How about three o’clock?”

“Yeah. Alright, I have to be at a meeting in 45 minutes and actually know what I'm talking about. I will see you on Sunday.”

“OK. Bye Alex.”

Nora hung up and could not stop smiling. Josh tapped on the door before poking his head in.

“We’re doing an early dinner.” He said. “What's with the big, beautiful smile?”

“I was just talking to an old friend.”

“If a woman like you smiled at me like that I would have fewer problems.”

“Did you say something about dinner?” she asked.

“Pizza. Do you want a say on toppings?”

“Ham.”

“Enjoy it while you can Gentile. Are you still converting?”

“Yes. Damn, I shouldn’t have the ham. OK, I want extra cheese.”

“Right-O.” Josh gave her the OK sign before leaving.

***

Saturday morning Toby came in from temple with two extra large cups of coffee from Dunkin Donuts. The condo was quiet, no sounds or smells in the air. He went back into the bedroom, surprised to find Nora still sound asleep in bed. They'd stayed late at the White House the night before because Nora wanted her weekend off. Now she lay face down in the pillow…exactly where Toby left her 90 minutes before.

He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair aside and stroking her cheek.

“Its morning sugar.” He whispered. “Wake up.”

Nora stirred but did not open her eyes.

“You’ve been sleeping for a while. Don’t you want to wake up? I have coffee.”

Nora slowly opened her eyes. She gave Toby a sleepy smile.

“Hey. I thought you were going to temple.”

“I've been there and back. I was thinking…”

“Come back to bed.”

“Actually…”

“Come back to bed.” She pulled him closer with his tie. “I'm naked and I want your attention.”

“Naked?” Toby raised an eyebrow.

“Get under the covers speechwriter.”

Toby barely had time to get out of his jacket and tie before Nora pulled back the covers and yanked him in. Ever true to her word, she was naked. She moaned softly in his ear as Toby held her close, stroking her soft skin.

“Tell me what's on your mind.” Toby said.

“Riding the wild stallion.”

“Bareback?”

Nora burst into laughter. She took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“As soon as we’re married.”

She licked his lips and Toby pulled her tighter.

“Damn, you turn me on.”

“I know.” Nora stroked his erection. “You sexy man.”

“Oh God.”

Nora pushed him over on his back; Toby smiled as she straddled him. He squeezed her breasts hard and Nora winced.

“Did I hurt you?” Toby asked.

“No…don't stop.”

She unbuttoned his slacks, undoing them before pushing them down his legs. Rubbing him through his boxers, Toby closed his eyes.

“Want me to suck you off?” 

“Fuck yes, but I would rather you ride it.”

“Really?”

“Is the dirty mouth offer staying on the table?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

She grabbed a condom and then sat on Toby’s erection. She rode him slow, making that little sigh Toby loved. Rubbing her breasts, Nora cried out as Toby thrust into her. His hands covered her breasts as they found a rhythm to their lovemaking.

“Oh God! Toby, Toby, mmm Toby…”

He loved it, gritting his teeth as his sex got more aggressive.

“Ride it Nora, ride it hard. Oh my God. Goddamn!”

“Fuck me, fuck me! Toby!”

Nora leaned forward, squealing as her clit brushed Toby’s rough skin. Toby sat up some to bite her nipples. Biting harder then he meant to in his excitement, coupled with the stimulation to her clit caused Nora to climax. She cried out as he rolled them over in bed. Nora listened to the headboard slap against the wall as Toby thrust in and out of her.

“So hot, oh sugar, goddamn! I want it, I want it! Oh shit, shit, shit!”

His body shuddered and Toby groaned as he stilled. Nora sighed, kissing him.

“Are we going to get in trouble for doing dirty things right after a religious experience?”

“That was the religious experience.” Toby replied.

“I was talking about temple.” Nora laughed, slapping his chest as he fell over on the bed. Strangely, she thought Toby flopping onto a mattress after sex was one of the cutest things ever.

“Oh. Well that’s two religious experiences in less than two hours…I think I'm good. Didn’t I take you to heaven sugar?”

“Mmm hmm. Did you say something about coffee?”

Toby figured it was cold now but Nora would just put it in the microwave. She hopped out of bed like a bundle of energy. He could not help but smile watching her pad around the room naked. It was still a bit difficult to wrap his head around her being in love with him and wanting to be his wife.

“Oh, I forgot. We’re going to lunch with Alexander tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like jealous, possessive Toby.”

“I'm not possessive. Don’t put that shirt on; I like the view just fine.”

Nora ignored him, throwing the ratty CCNY tee shirt over her head. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

“He’s an old boyfriend, yes. But he’s more than that.”

“How much more?”

“He was the first man…after I was raped. He gave me trust, truth, and strength. I don't know if I would have been the woman you love if I’d never met him. I just want to spend a little time with him.”

“I'm OK with that. I get to be there too, right?”

“Yes, you incorrigible bastard. And so will Alex’s wife.”

“He’s married?” Toby sat up in bed. “That’s fantastic! I mean…”

“No, that’s exactly what you meant. Do you want me to warm your coffee?”

“I want you to warm something.”

“How exactly did you find time to get a law degree and a Masters degree when all you ever think about is sex?” she asked.

“I'm a damn smart guy.”

“Mmm hmm.” She went out the kitchen, popping the top from her coffee cup and putting it in the microwave. She was dancing to the music in her head…the Safety Dance for whatever reason. Her hips swayed back and forth; she smiled when she felt Toby behind her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing.” His hand stroked her buttocks.

“Toby…”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing sugar. I just want you again.”

“You naked back there?”

“In all the right places.”

“You have a shield for that sword?”

Toby laughed at the analogy.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

He pushed her gently into the counter, pushing her legs apart with his knee. Nora braced herself against the counter and sighed when he nibbled on her earlobe.

“My God, you are beautiful.” Toby slid into her slow.

“Oh God.” Her head rolled back as they moved together. “Oh Toby.”

“Damn right. Its good sugar, so good…sooo good, Oh my God!”

As he brought her to climax, Toby wondered how much she enjoyed sexual experiences with Alexander. He shook the thought from his head.

“OK, now I really need coffee.” She said as he pulled out.

Toby straightened out his boxers and tee shirt. They sipped their coffee as Nora lit a cigarette. She sat on the counter; Toby smiled as she spread her legs.

“You are…”

“What?”

“You know.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Toby leaned and kissed her softly. Then he just shook his head and grinned.

***

“Do you promise to be good?”

Toby and Nora were walking hand and hand down the street toward the restaurant. It was a gorgeous summer afternoon with the sun high in the sky, not a cloud in sight, and the smell of cherry blossoms in the air. They had taken the whole weekend off before jumping into the last phase of getting President Bartlet reelected. Spent in various states of sated splendor, they were both relieved and relaxed.

“When am I ever not good?” Toby asked.

“Oh please, shall I compile a list? I think you are really going to like Alexander, if you just give it a chance.”

“I can't imagine that I could ever not like someone you loved. Even if he’s dreadfully handsome.”

“That’s the spirit speechwriter.”

She kissed his cheek before they walked in. At a table by the window sat Alexander and his wife. They stood and greeted them with handshakes.

“Nora Madison and Toby Ziegler, this is my wife Rachel Wentworth-Holden.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Toby said.

“Thank you.”

“Did you fly in from the Ukraine?” Nora asked as they sat down.

“I got in last night. There was so much turbulence…I pulled out my rosary.”

“Are you Catholic?” Toby asked.

“No.” she shook her head. “That’s how you know I was in trouble.”

Toby smiled, he liked her already.

“So, you're known as the snowflake?” Rachel asked.

They ordered lunch and started to talk about Alexander and Nora’s shared past. He remembered the day she walked into the Congressman’s office, saying she had an appointment. Alexander showed her back to his office and a half hour later they came out. The Congressman introduced her as the newest intern. Pam Jones gave her the name The Snowflake…she stuck out like a sore thumb in the place. It did not seem to bother Nora in the least. She answered phones, made copies, greeted visitors, and went out for coffee like everyone else. After three weeks, whether everyone liked her or not, they figured the white girl was there to stay.

“And how did you two become involved?” Toby asked. He sipped his Ginger ale.

“Oh I can answer that. I know the story.” Rachel said.

“You do?” Nora looked at her.

“Sure. He let you share his desk because there was not a lot of room and no one else wanted you around. Alex said you two used to argue everyday; friendly bickering really. You were walking to the subway one day, arguing about the Brat Pack when you kissed him.”

“Oh my God, its true.” Nora seemed to be blushing.

“Do you still think St. Elmo’s Fire is one of the most significant films of our generation?” Alexander asked.

“I stand by the original argument, though I hardly remember it.”

“And I still say it’s kind of hard to go to school in DC and have no black friends.”

“I agree with you.” Toby said. “I hate Brat Pack films.”

“Did you tell Rachel the story of us climbing through a basement window and running off into the night in Queens?”

“I have to hear that.” Rachel replied, laughing.

There was a lot of laughter over lunch, as they reminisced about their pasts and what they were doing now. Alexander and Rachel met at the Embassy, where she had been an interpreter for almost six years.

“Rachel is a brilliant woman. She graduated summa cum laude from Northwestern and has a Masters in Russian History from Stanford.”

“I also got a 1600 on my SATs.” Rachel replied smiling.

“Me too.” Toby said.

“We’re an exclusive club.”

“Yes, you're called nerds.” Nora replied. “By the way, I'm Masterson now. Though soon I will be Ziegler.”

“I knew you'd been married, I just didn’t know your married name. So, you're on husband number two huh?”

“Yeah. The right guy this time.”

Toby looked at her and smiled.

“I'm so glad you are happy Nora. I knew you would be. Didn’t I tell you?”

“You did. My life is a dream come true. I'm just really glad I got to see you again and tell you all about it.”

“Hey, I want to say what I'm glad about.” Rachel said, laughing.

“This is coming very close to holding hands and singing kumbaya.” Toby added.

“When are the two of you going to be in Washington again?” Nora asked. “We should have dinner or something, a couples thing.”

Alexander knew they would be in America over the holidays; he just wasn’t sure how much of that time would be spent in Washington, DC.

“My email is on that card Nora. I hope to hear from you.”

“Definitely. Toby and I are trying to set a date for our wedding. I would love for you and Rachel to both be there.”

“Where are you registered?” Rachel asked.

“Oh God, we've been so busy that I've hardly had time to think about it. I will email you and let you know.”

***

“I like them both.” Toby said.

He and Nora were lying in her bed. It was late but they were not asleep.

“Me too. Where do you think we should register?”

“Huh?”

“Register Toby? For our wedding?”

“I really have no idea. I don’t care.”

“You should care.” Nora turned on her side and stared at him. “Don’t say you don’t care.”

“OK, I'm sorry.”

“I know that we are both getting married for the second time but…wait, you have only been married once right?”

“Well there were a couple of times in Cabo San Lucas but since I had them annulled they don’t count.”

“Ha ha.” She slapped his naked stomach. “I just realized that I don’t know that about you.”

“Andi is my only ex-wife.”

“Right, I know this is our second wedding and neither of us wants to go overboard, but we should register someplace nice.”

“Honestly sugar, I don’t know anything about that sort of thing. Definitely a Department store; you can get everything there. My mother always said if you cannot get it at Macy’s then it’s not worth having.”

“Macy’s it is. I like Restoration Hardware, so I will register us there too.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“You are not paying attention.” Nora said.

“I am; Macy’s and Restoration Hardware. Nora, all I want is for you to be happy. I want our wedding day to be the happiest day of your life.”

“It will be.”

She cuddled close and Toby stroked her back. He smiled when she kissed his neck.

“Were you in love with Alexander Holden?” he asked.

“Madly. I had never been in love before and it felt just as it does now.”

“How's that?”

“Like champagne bubbles in my stomach. Like sometimes I have to catch my breath. Like the refreshing feeling of sleeping in on Sundays. I love you Toby.”

“I love you too.”

Toby turned them, kissing her. Nora smiled and wrapped her arms around his naked back.

“Tell me how much.”

“I would much rather show you.”

Nora stroked his face, looked into his eyes and saw intense love there. She let it engulf her.

“Mmm Nora, you feel so good.”

“That feels…ohhh…”

Nora arched her back as Toby moved his body over hers. He loved the way she opened up to him. When they made love, Nora was stripped bare.

“Everyday, for the rest of my life, I will show you how much I love you.”

“Sometimes you say the most wonderful things.” She whispered.

Making her happy, and he knew it was about more than sex, was important to Toby. He wanted her to smile, laugh, talk, and cry…he wanted all of her. He wanted them to grow old together and raise a few kids. He wanted to know that when the cameras, Secret Service agents, and back door deals were done with Nora would still be there.

“I will never leave you.” Nora said.

“What?”

They were spooning; Toby was half-asleep.

“You were mumbling something about my staying.”

“Oh.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “Go to sleep sugar; I won't mumble anymore.”

Nora held his hand in hers and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She loved Toby, wasn’t going anywhere, and they would be happy. Even if the speechwriter thought it was a relative term.

***


End file.
